Hyrule High
by LxZrulez
Summary: Modern day Hyrule. Zelda's a new student at Hyrule High. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Calm down, Zel. Deep breaths. Yeah, that's it.

I stood in front of the door to my next class. Magic. I am gonna ace this. I slooooooowly opened the door and walked in. A woman with bright green hair stood at the front of the room, obviously teaching. She turned to look at me.

"I... I'm Zelda Lanayru..." Why did my voice have to be so squeaky? The green-haired lady nodded.

"I'm Miss Farore.. Let's see, you need a seat... you can sit there, next to Midna." She pointed at a pale girl with firey orange hair. I nodded, then walked down the fourth row to the back, next to Midna. Why did people have to stare so much? Why? i plopped down in my seat. The orange-haired girl grinned at me.

" It's hard to be a new student, huh?" she asked, watching me take my magic book out. I nodded wearily. She grinned again.

"Well... I'm gonna try helping you. I'm Midna Knighte, as you know." she held out her hand. I took it, and we shook hands.

"Zelda Lanayru."

"Nice to meet you, Zelda.... can I just call you Zel? You know, Like old friends?"

"Sure."

We spent most of the class talking.... talking until Miss Farore called on me. "Zelda? Do you know the answer?"

I looked up, startled. Whaaaaaaaat? "um... no.... what's the question?"

Miss Farore sighed. "What's the basic knowledge of changing your appearence?" Whoa. That one's hecka easy.

"Simple. You merely have to concentrate on what you would like to look like. Of course, you most be very strong with magic, both magic that is physical and in the mind." Miss Farore nodded.

"Zelda... tell me, can you change you're appearance?" I sighed.

"Sorta... i'm not very good at it, though." Miss Farore looked intrested. Oh no.... she's not gonna make me...

"Demonstrate it for us, then. If you can't, just try, alright?" I sighed. Concentrate. Concentrate. I imagined myself with red eyes and messy golden bangs. I imagined my skin getting tanner. I squeezed my eyes shut. Was I making a fool of myself? Gasps answered my question.

"Whoa... her hair's turning golden!"

"She's getting tanner, too!"

"Her bangs! Cool, they looks like an assasin's hairstyle!" I opened my eyes. More gasps.

"Holy cow, her eyes are red!"

"Weren't her eyes blue? Why are they red?"

"She's creeping me out..."

I rolled my eyes. Miss Farore clapped. "Amazing! I've never had a student in my two and a half years who could already change their appearance. And how old are you, Zelda? Only seveenteen?'

"Sixteen," I muttured.

"Only sixte-" BRRRRRRIINIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG! Thank the goddesses. The bell saved me!

I rushed outside, Midna right behind me.

"Hey, ya want to meet the rest of my friends?" she asked, her red -whoa, she has red eyes?- eyes sparkling.

"Sure," I answered, rubbing my forhead. She walked toward a group of two girls, with me trailing behind her.

"This is Zelda Lanayru," Midna announced, pushing me forward. The other girls greeted me, telling me their names.

"I'm Saria," a girl with short, emerald green hair told me, clapping me on the back.

"Nabooru," the tan redhead said, shaking my hand. I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and do you know where dorm 123 is? That's my dorm. "Midna, Nabooru, and Saria grinned.

"What?"

"That's OUR dorm! YES!" they yelled together, almost like it was rehearsed.

"Great. Hey, can you guys help me move in?"

Nabboru grinned. "An excuse to ditch a class. Not just any class! HISTORY! YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!"

I smiled as i followed my new friends toward their dorm.

[ ............ What? Click that button already!]


	2. Chapter 2

After moving my things, we went down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"We usually hang out with some guys... they're really nice," Midna told me, leading me to a table. she sat down to my right, and Saria sat to my left. The guys there, a black haired boy, a orange-haired guy, and a brown haired guy looked at me.

"okay... he's Zant"- Midna pointed at the brownhaired guy. He waved.- "The orange-haired is Mido, and the black-haired one's Dark. hey, guys, where's Link?"

"Dunno," Zant said, rolling his eyes. "probably got himself in trouble _again,_ the idiot... hey, you didn't tell us what your name is yet... uh..."

"Zelda Lanayru."

Zant nodded, awareness in his eyes. "Ah, the new student. well, you know I'm Zant, he's Mido, and that idiot's Dark."

Dark laughed. "Who's the idiot, idiot? he asked, punching Zant's shoulder.

"Anyways," Midna cut in, "What class do you have next?"

"P.E."

Midna and Nabooru grinned.

"We have that class, too! We're probably playing dodgeball." Nabooru said.

"Hey, Link! Over here!" I turned. A blonde boy with cerulean blue eyes was running toward us. He plopped down in the seat next to Mido.

"What's wrong, Link? You look like you've been chased by monsters!" Saria exclaimed.

"You don't know the half of it..." he moaned. "Look who's been stalking me!" We turned. a redhead and a blonde were racing toward our table. For some reason, everyone at our table was scowling.

"The redhead is Malon, and the stupid blonde's Ilia," nabooru hissed in my ear. "they're damn annoying, and they like Link... they are like, his fan club."

I nodded.

"Hey, Link!" Malon squealed. "Mind if we sit with you?" without waiting for an answer, the two idiots sat down.

"i do mind." Link muttured.

"Who's this?" Ilia asked, finally noticing me. "Another dumb idiot for your little club, huh?"

"I'd rather be an idiot than be you," I replied calmly. "At least I'd have a _brain_, unlike_ someone..._"

"At least we have looks!" Malon countered. What a stupid comeback!

"Shut up, Melon-head. You'd be better off in a horror story than in a fashion magazine," I told her, smirking at their expressions. Then I closed my eyes, and opened them again. Ilia and melon-head gasped, then ran screaming form our table. Midna, Zant, nabooru, Saria, Dark, and Mido burst out laughing.

"Man!" Nabooru said in between gasps of laughter, "You are so awesome!"

"What made them run like that?" Link wondered aloud. i turned to look at him.

"Oh My Goddesses! Were her eyes always red?" Link stared at me like I was some alien. Huh, that's nice.

"Nope," Midna said after she finally stopped laughing. "She can change her appearance, you know, like miss Farore can. Only, she can change so much faster..." Whoa! i could change faster than the Magic teacher? Sweet!

"Anyways, Link, she - oh yeah, she's Zelda-has P.E. with us next period," Nabooru said to Link. Link nodded.

"Hey, you any good at dodgeball?" he asked.

"Sorta. Well, I bet I'm better than those two blockheads.'' I nodded toward Malon and Ilia, who were shivering near the door. Of course, my eyes had turned back to blue. Link grinned.

"Any one can be better at P.E. than them... I'd be suprised if you were slower than them. After all, they are sissies." Uh- huh. I kinda figured that out myself.

"Okay, Zel, we better get to the Gym. See ya!" Midna and Nabooru led me out of the cafeteria.

20 mintues later P.E. started.

"Okay! The team captains for dodgeball will be Zelda and Ilia! You may each choose one boy and girl at a time!" Din (No miss, cause Din said she hated the stupid formalities) the P.E. instructor said. "Okay, Zelda, you can pick first!"

"Uuuhh... Midna and Link.''Midna and Link got up, then walked toward me.

"Pick nabooru,' Midna whispered. I rolled my eyes. I already knew i was gonna pick her!

"Thanks for picking me," Link said, wiping his brow. "If you hadn't, that maniac would've.' i laughed, and he grinned at me. Ilia glared at me, and i smirked back at her.

"Malon and Tael." i knew Ilia would've picked Malon. Those two were inseparable. After each of us had picked our players, the game started.

The game was fun! The best part was that i nailed both Malon and Ilia in one try, and it was fun watching them scream curses at me. Only somehow, all my teamates were hit out... exept me.

So pretty much I had to dodge and throw eyery ball that came toward me. Somehow, we won that one!

"Whoa!" Nabooru exclaimed. "You're a pro at dodging! And how are you so accurate! You're even better at nailing people than Link is!"

Link clapped me on the back... and I turned tomato red. i dunno why...

Ilia and Malon stomped up to me. "This isn't over yet!" Ilia yelled, shaking her fist at me. I grinned. If she ever had the guts to punch me, her pretty manicured nails would break. Malon said nothing ; she merely glared at me. I just laughed and walked after Midna, nabooru, and Link.

"What did they say?' Link asked. I laughed.

"Ilia said 'this isn't over yet'... it sounds like one of those phrases form a mafia movie!" I started laughing.

Midna and Link joined in. nabooru smirked.

"You're right... sounds stupid. Anyways, what class do you have next?"

"Shaikah arts/ fencing, ' I answered. My three friends grinned.

"Next class me, Nabooru, Saria, and Dark are in sheikah arts/ fencing, too! Man, i'm so happy you came. You've been in all my classes so far!" Midna laughed. I chuckled with her.

"Hey, Midna.. do Malon or Ilia share our next class?"

"Yep, Malon," Nabooru answered. "Why?"

"I think I'm gonna kick someone's butt," I said, smirking.

"Don't tell me you're also good at fighting!" Midna said.

'You're about to find out," I answered. I wasn't sure if i was good at , nabooru, and Link grinned.

"i can't wait to see what you do, Zel," Link laughed.

[ Don't hate me for those mistakes. Anywayz, hope you liked it! pweaze review! ^_^]


	3. Chapter 3

[ ... i'll probably only be able to upload chapters on the weekend. sorry. anyways, i recently decided that saria is not that bad. ; D]

We walked into the arena. Link introduced me to teacher, Mr. Rusl. i guess he seemed pretty nice... and as for his physical description, he had brown hair and a beard. He instructed Link to teach me the basics.

"Okay... basic attacks... swing, slash, spin attack, and stab." He demonstrated the moves with his sword, which he called "the Master Sword". he seemed like a good fighter to me.

"Oo-kay." I tried to mimic the attacks. I was practicing the jab when he caught my arm. I turned tomato red.

"You need to make it swifter," Link instructed. "you can't make it so slow that your enemy can side-step it." he took my hands and showed me how to do it idealy. as I said before, i was really red. Link didn't seem to notice.

"Okay... why don't we have a practice match? I'll go _really_ easy on you.' he grinned cockily in my direction. Ha! I'll show him.

He faced me, and I tried to look as confused as possible. I dropped my sword. Link grinned.

"Easy defeat, Zel." He rushed me, but I side-stepped and stuck my foot out. he tripped over it. I snatched my sword up, then held it at his throat.

"Not so easy, huh?" I asked, smirking. Link got up and dusted himself off.

"You're tricky...and fast. That's good. Most swordsmen only have strength, not strategy." he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Go again? no throwing game, though," i insisted. Link cocked his eyebrow.

"How did you know I was going easy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No one would really be stupid enough to get beaten by me. I'm a newbie."

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine... you want to fight someone else? I thought I heard you say you were going to beat up someone. Are you going to do it or not?"

"LInk!" We turned to find Mr. Rusl running toward us.

"So...how's Zelda fighting? You taught her all the basics, right?" Link nodded. mr. Rusl grinned. "Okay...let's have someone else fight against her. Who you wanna fight, Zelda?"

"Malon."

"Malon? Okay. MALON LONLO!" Malon looked up, then ran toward us.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" Malon asked, flashing a big (and flirtacious) smile at Link. Link wasn't looking at her, though. heheheh.

"Okay... malon, I want you to fight Zelda." Mr. Rusl gestured at me.

"Don't go easy, though," I told the red-head.

"With pleasure." malon readied her sword. I raised mine. I could hear Link whispering in Mr. Rusl's ear: "You ought to watch her. She certainly has talent." I rolled my eyes.

"Ready? GO!"

I straightened my tensed stance. Malon cocked her brow, then rushed at me. I side-stepped. She turned and tried to jab at me. Our swords clanged together. I backed up, then rushed her. malon was suprised, and I took the oppurtunity and used my sword to hit her hilt, then twisted. her sword clanged to the floor. mr. Rusl was grinning.

"GOOd JOB, ZEL!" two voices screamed. I turned. Saria and Midna were hopping up and down, looking like the best thing ever had happened in front of them. Nabooru was grinning,too, and so was Dark. mr. Rusl looked at them.

"I assumed you were supposed to be practicing swordplay, not watching Zelda's first battle."

"Second," Link corrected.

"Actually, fifty-seventh. Not counting pratice battles," I told them. Link stared at me. So did Mr. Rusl. And Midna. And Saria. And...well, everyone there stared at me.

"What?" I asked. No one asnwered me; they kept right on staring at me. Okay, I was getting annoyed. "WHAT?"

"What do you mean by 'not counting practice battles'?" Mr. Rusl asked. "Did your old school hold tornaments?"

"Yes..."

"No wonder," Link muttured. Mr. Rusl looked at me curiously.

"Have you been in Sheikah Arts tornaments before?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay...can you have a practice battle with Link? I want to see how you do."

"Good luck," Midna told me. "Link's one of the best fighters in Sheikah arts... he's right up there with Dark and Mikau."

"Thanks." I threw aside my sword. Link grinned at me.

"Okay? GO!"

[Lol. cliffhanger. ^_^ don't hate me! Review, pweeez]


	4. Chapter 4: YaYz! Link vs Zelda

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Sorry, I'm really sugar-high right now. Now…thought I'd tellya something'. I've decided that I'm gonna leave longer author's notes! Sorry, but those short ones annoyed me…**

**Now, disclaimers. I-don't-feel-like-saying-thems. …Malon! You say it! Malon! Ok! LxZrulez doesn't own Legend of Zelda, otherwise she would've made Link and me a pair! ~squeal~**

**NOEZ! *I kick her off the stage* I would've made Zelda and Link a pair! What's wrong with you?**

…**..Sorry. EnJoyZ! Nyuu~~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Oh. My. Freakin'. Goddesses.

Yeah, I was freaking out. Ok, normally I wouldn't have been afraid of a challenge. I could have fought any normal guy.

Normally. But here I was fighting Link. Why'd it have to be Link?

Ok…that red-haired buff dude on the other side of the arena? No prob. That guy with black hair? Can do. I could fight guys, sure. But nooo, that guy _had_ to be Link.

Pshaw. Life hates me, doesn't it?

"Ow!" I shouted as something barreled into me. Oops…I'd forgotten I was supposed to be fighting. I was sent sprawling onto the floor. Not good.

"Sorry…you ok?" Link's worried voice asked from above me. Judging by his shadow's position, he was bent over me. His mistake.

I kicked my legs up, flipping onto my feet after my right foot impacted with his face.

"Hey!" Link's eyes narrowed. "You want a challenge? Well, you got one."

We rushed each other. I back flipped over him, kicking my left foot out as I landed. He turned, catching me in the head with a kick of his own. Ouch! He's gonna leave a bruise… I punched at him, but he ducked. At this rate none of us would win…

Then I remembered. In Sheikah arts, you were allowed to use magic. I hoped Link's clothing weren't _too_ flammable.

I shoved my hand forward, sparks igniting in my palm. The sparks caught onto the edge of Link's shirt, setting it on fire. Uh-oh.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I'll put-huuuh?" Link just waved his hand over the flame and a jet of water shot out of his fingertips, dousing the flames.

"You better be sorry," he muttered. "I hate using magic."

I raised my eyebrows. He used magic too?

"Makes it easier," I laughed, rushing forward, a fireball forming in my palm. Link's eyes narrowed, and emerald-green sparks flew from his palm.

"You want to fight with magic? So be it."

I blasted my fireball at him, but he blocked it with a little magical force field. I counter-attacked with sparks that exploded once they came within a foot-radius of Link. He rolled out of the way, shooting what looked like silver arrows formed by sparkles at me. I dodged and held up my arm just in time to block one of his attacks. Both of us skidded back a feet, I charged forward, hands out in front of me. Once I touched him, it would send him flying back _really_ far.

Little did I know he was going to use the same attack.

We were both blasted backward. I landed hard on my back. I got up, rubbing my lower back. Ow…

I saw Link hadn't landed much better than me. We both got up, tensing again, but Mr. Rusl interrupted.

"Ok, you guys can stop now."

Link and I both relaxed.

"Now run along," Mr. Rusl said. "Class is about over now." I walked back toward Midna, Saria, and Nabooru.

"Wow," Midna muttered. "You guys totally killed each other."

"Did you see that explosion?" Saria chirped. "So cool! You guys just totally crashed into each other, then there was this big, sparkly wave, then BAM! You guys were both flying backwards!"

"It was awesome," Nabooru said. "Totally epic. Hey, which reminds me…today's Friday. Want to come play baseball with us after school?"

"Sure," I answered, running my hands through my hair. "Who's coming?"

"Oh, the usual. Dark, Mido, Zant, Link, me, Midna, Saria, and a bunch of other people. Coming?"

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry, extremely short. xD I have other stories to work on. xD I'll update again as soon as possible. Now, please…review!**

**CLICK THE FREAKIN' BUTTON! …..JK…..ROFLMAO!**


End file.
